


cherry-pink, duh.

by houfukuseisaku



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: (allen voice) what the fuck is makeup, BAEt3, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houfukuseisaku/pseuds/houfukuseisaku
Summary: “Oh, Anne, there’s a sale going on at XYZ, we can go there.”“Ha-aaah?! Then we gotta go, right now!”“Hey, wait wait wait, I didn’t say I wanted to go shopping—!”- allen/anne/hajun (baet3)
Relationships: Allen Sugasano/Anne Faulkner/Yeon Hajun
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me, getting into paralive and seeing bae: oh thats a perfect relationship right there

“Knock knock, coming iiin~!”

“You really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked like this… eh? Where is he?”

“Allen? He~eeey, Allennn!”

“ _Mmgrhhgmh._ ”

“Allen, wake up—pfft.”

“Wha…”

Wiping the drool from his mouth, Allen blearily blinks the sleep out of his eyes. Anne’s looming above him, looking as if he’s barely holding back laughter. Behind Anne, Hajun hides his smile behind a hand.

“What’s so funny?”

“You might want to check a mirror,” Hajun chides, before shaking his head, “no, in fact. Here. See for yourself.”

Opening up the front-facing camera, Hajun holds up his phone in front of Allen’s face, grinning as he sees the realization dawn in Allen’s eyes.

“Aw, damnit.” Allen mutters. His cheeks have indents pressed into them, a result of him falling asleep on his laptop keyboard. “No wonder my face hurts.”

“Geez, what were you even doing?” Anne asks, snatching the laptop out of Allen’s hands before he has a chance to react. “ _He-eeeh?_ Makeup tutorial videos?”

“Shut up.” Scratching the back of his head, Allen averts his gaze, flustered. “Don’t look through my stuff without permission.”

“Anne, let me see.” Hajun peeks over Anne’s shoulder, nose scrunching. “Tch, these are all amateurs. They don’t know a thing about makeup.”

“Eh, really…”

Anne and Hajun share a look, glancing over at Allen, who has a genuinely confused expression on his face.

“Allen, why were you looking at that kind of thing?” Fluttering his eyelashes, Anne asks, his voice deceptively sweet. “You could’ve just asked _us_.”

“Yeah, hmm?” Humming, Hajun flashes Allen a dangerous-looking smile. “You don’t think _we’re_ good enough?”

“It’s not that, I just—”

Biting his lip, Allen looks everywhere but at the two of them, finally settling his gaze on the ceiling.

“I was kinda wondering how you two look so pretty all the time. And then I figured, maybe I could try it for myself or something. But it looks so complicated, and I didn’t wanna bother either of you.”

Silence.

Then, both Anne and Hajun burst into laughter.

“Allen, you really are an idiot!” Hajun chuckles, leaning over to ruffle Allen’s hair. “We’re friends, man, stuff like that isn’t a bother.”

“Seriously. I thought you were gonna critique our looks or something.” In between giggles, Anne manages to say. “Pretty, huh. Well, I’ll take that as a compliment!”

“Um, so…” Fidgeting, Allen ducks his head, hiding his face. “You’ll tell me how?”

“Forget telling you.” Grabbing Allen’s hand, Anne hauls him off the couch and towards the door. “We’re gonna teach you! But first, we gotta get the goods!”

“Oh, Anne, there’s a sale going on at XYZ, we can go there.”

“ _Ha-aaah?!_ Then we gotta go, right now!”

“Hey, wait wait _wait_ , I didn’t say I wanted to go shopping—!”

* * *

After a short—well, short by Anne’s standards—shopping trip, the three of them are back at Allen’s apartment, sprawled out on the floor and surrounded by makeup products.

“Hold still! You’re gonna smudge it!”

“But it tickles…”

“Anne, don’t you think this colour fits him better?”

While still holding Allen’s chin, Anne glances over at Hajun, who’s holding up a tube of cherry-pink lipstick. Nodding, he grabs it and starts applying it to Allen’s lips.

“T-that feels funny…”

“Shush! No talking! Stop moving around so much!”

“Here, let me hold him.”

They shift around until Allen’s practically sitting on Hajun’s lap, with Anne looming in front of him. Finishing up, Anne leans back, surveying his work with a critical eye.

“You’re right, it does look good on him. See for yourself, Allen.”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Anne snaps a photo of Allen. But instead of handing it over to Allen, he stares at the picture for a moment, before smirking.

“It kinda looks like _something else_.”

“Really? Show me.”

Taking the phone from Anne, Hajun looks at the picture. Him, wearing a loose grin, and then Allen, squirming on his lap, blushing to the tips of his ears.

“H-hey, delete that.”

“Hmmm—nope! I think I’ll keep it!”

“Hey, Anne. Why don’t you take more pics?”

“Oh? What’s Hajun planning~?”

“ _This._ ”

Without warning, Hajun tips Allen’s head back, pressing their lips together. Allen’s eyes go wide, hands scrabbling to push him away to no avail; Hajun’s simply stronger than him.

Squealing with glee, Anne takes a bunch of photos of them, right until they part for air. Allen pants, breathing heavily, while Hajun has a satisfied smirk on his face, his own lips stained pink.

“Now you both match!”

“Hahaha, I guess.”

“…No fair, I wanna match Allen too!”

“Go ahead then.”

“Ah, waitwait _wai—_ ”

Pulling Allen forward by the collar, Anne practically smashes his lips against Allen’s, far rougher than Hajun did. Taking advantage of Allen’s shocked gasp, Anne thrusts his tongue into Allen’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

“Woah, hey, Anne,” Eyebrows knitting together, Hajun murmurs, “don’t you think that’s going too far?”

“Mm…? Ah!” Pulling back, Anne yelps, frantically apologetic. “Sorry, Allen! I didn’t mean to—”

Allen tugs at Anne’s sleeve, eyes half-lidded. “D’n’t st’p,” he slurs, lips parted, tilting his head back to look at Hajun’s surprised face, “Haj’n… Ann…”

They share a look of concern, glancing at Allen’s relaxed expression. Frustrated, Allen wiggles out of Hajun’s grasp, blindly searching until his fingers close around the tube of cherry-pink lipstick. Bringing it up to his face, he messily applies it to his lips, mouth curled into a pout.

“Come on, come on.” Allen begs, grabbing Anne and Hajun’s hands. “Come _on_ already—!”

“If you’re sure…”

“Fuck, you’re so cute like this…”

* * *

“ _Mmgrhhgmh._ ”

“Ah, he’s finally awake!”

“Good morning, Allen.”

Wiping the drool from his mouth, Allen blearily blinks the sleep out of his eyes. Anne’s looming above him, anxiously checking him over. Behind Anne, Hajun wears a similarly concerned expression.

“Wha— _ghk_. M’ throat h’rts…” Allen mumbles, his voice hoarse. “Wha’ happ’ned…”

“We~ell, turns out you’re a screamer, eheh.” Anne nervously giggles, brushing a lock of hair out of his face. “And you… really went wild last night.”

“Last… night…?”

“We had sex.” Hajun blurts out, unable to hide his nerves any longer. “All three of us, which is why you probably shouldn’t walk around for a bit. Sorry.”

“—Ah.” Grinning, Allen shifts around on the bed until he’s lying on his front. “I guess it’s for the best that I had my first time with you two, hah. I always did like you guys.”

Silence.

Then,

_“WHAAAAAT?!”_

“Allen, you’re a _virgin_?! For the love of—”

“But you were like a beast! And so lewd!”

“You kept begging for us to—”

“Hajun, we took advantage of him!”

“Oh my god, Anne, oh my god—"

“Alright! Alright alright _alright_ , I don’t wanna hear about any of that, thanks!” Slapping his hands over his ears, Allen buries his face in a pillow. “Yes, that was my first time, and yes, that was a conscious decision! I’ve kinda always wanted to do it! I’ve always fucking fantasized about it, ‘cuz the two of you are so fucking hot!”

“Y-you what?!” Anne gasps, flabbergasted. “Fantasized?! I thought you didn’t have space for anything but hip-hop in that brain of yours!”

“Wow, thanks…”

“Allen, look at us.” Pleading, Hajun cards his hand through Allen’s hair, trying to coax him. “Did you plan for. _That_ , to happen?”

“Mm, kinda…?” Relenting, Allen props his chin up on the pillow, smirking. “I didn’t plan to get _fucked_ , if that’s what you’re asking. Just the kissing part. But hey, it was good. And it’s all thanks to that lipstick.”

“Shit, Allen, you’re tooooo cute.” Puffing out his cheeks, Anne pats Allen’s head. “I can’t even get mad.”

“Hey, speaking of.” Rummaging around, Hajun grabs the tube of lipstick off the floor. “It’s practically all gone now.”

“We can go buy more!”

“Yeah. Hey, Allen, what colour do you want? You should pick for yourself, this time.”

Allen rolls his eyes.

“Cherry-pink, duh.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ugh, what’s taking them so long…” He gripes, putting on his headphones and hitting the play button on his phone. “Might as well listen to some beats.”
> 
> His thoughts trainwreck to a halt the moment the song starts to play.
> 
> _(takes place between the second and third scenes of the previous chapter, as well as a little bit after.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (bumps up the rating) (screams) _**DONT FUCKIMG LOOK ATM E**_

“If you’re sure…”

“Fuck, you’re so cute like this…”

Leaning forward, Anne captures Allen’s lips again, while Hajun busies himself with letting his hands wander, slipping them under Allen’s shirt. Allen gasps into Anne’s mouth, face heating up as he’s assaulted from both sides.

“We should move to the bedroom.” Hajun whispers, his voice a lower register than usual; it sends shivers running down Allen’s spine. Anne hums his assent, breaking the kiss with a lewd, wet smack of his lips.

They practically carry Allen between them, his legs wobbling like jelly. The moment the back of his knees hits the edge of the bed, sending him toppling onto the sheets, they descend upon him as one, quickly undressing him and each other with deft hands.

“ _Uwah…_ ”

Allen shifts until he’s pressed up against the headboard, knees drawn close to his chest, hiding his flushed face behind his hands. Smirking, Anne wrenches his legs open, cooing at the sight of his half-hard dick.

“Someone’s eager!” He giggles, fingers playfully dancing around, not quite touching. “Hey, Allen. Show me how you do it.”

“W-what?”

“Touch yourself for me.”

“Make yourself feel good, Allen.” Hajun adds reassuringly, running his fingers up and down Allen’s sides. “What you like, your sensitive spots, tell us everything.”

Allen shudders, hesitantly closing one hand around his cock. He hisses at the unpleasant chafing sensation, fingers too dry to be comfortable.

“Hajun, help…” He groans, flicking his eyes towards the bedside drawer. “In there, at the very back.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Hajun opens the drawer, rummaging around until his fingers brush against something cold and cylindrical. Mouth slowly curling into a grin, he retrieves the bottle of lube, waving it around in front of Allen’s face.

“Who knew our little hip-hop maniac had something like this?” He teases, enjoying Allen’s embarrassment. Popping the cap open, he drizzles a generous amount of it onto his palms, rubbing them together to warm it up before nudging Allen’s hands away and wrapping his own fingers around his dick. “ _There_ you go, that’s a good boy.”

Allen pants, covering his face with his hands again. He picks up the sound of shifting sheets, muffled footsteps, and tearing foil, once, twice, thrice, before his ears are covered by the familiar texture of his headphones. “Huh?”

“You’re so fucking vanilla, it’s boring me to death. Time for some _fun_!” Anne says, just before music starts playing; something from his hip-hop playlist. Right after that, Allen feels Hajun’s hands lifting off his cock and something else slipping on—a condom, from the feel of it—before he’s suddenly engulfed by a moist heat and the swirl of Anne’s tongue around his tip.

“A-aah!”

“You always have these on hand or what?” Hajun asks, his voice tickling Allen’s ear. “Seriously, Anne…”

“Mmf, ah. Yeah.” Pulling back, Anne wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking. “Good to be prepared, no? Hey, Hajun, still have the lipstick? Gimme.”

“Here.”

Swiping the tube from Hajun’s hands, Anne applies it to his lips, dropping the lipstick on the bed before going down on Allen again, peppering the inside of his thighs with wet kisses, leaving a trail of cherry-pink. Allen whimpers at the feeling, voice rising into a strangled shout when Anne bites down on the sensitive skin.

For Hajun, it’s like a switch suddenly flips on inside him. Growling, he forcefully grabs Allen by the chin, turning his head to the side before sinking his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood.

“F- _uh_ -uuuckk!” Crying out, Allen thrusts his hips up, hands shooting out to hold onto the bedsheets. “I’m gonna, _I’m gonna cu_ —mmgh!” He trails off into shuddering sobs when Anne suddenly closes his grip tight around the base of his dick. “N- _nh_ -nooooo…”

“Don’t wanna finish too quick, baby.” Anne purrs, drinking in the sight of Hajun sucking hickeys all over Allen’s neck and shoulders with relish. “Hajuuun, I wanna use his mouth!”

“Fine.” Hajun scoffs, rolling his eyes as he and Anne switch positions; Allen ends up on his back, his ankles hooked on Hajun’s shoulders while his head rests on Anne’s lap. “You sound like you’re used to this, Anne.”

“Oh, I go through boyfriends like I go through makeup products. Not _my_ fault they can’t handle me in bed! You?”

“Yeah, I’ve slept with men a few times.” Squirting more lube onto his hands, he circles a finger around Allen’s hole, slowly entering until he’s buried to his knuckle. Allen gasps, crying out when Hajun delivers a painful slap to his thigh. “That’s right, just like that,” Hajun sneers, “you love this, don’t you? Bitch. You’re so vocal and I fucking _love_ it.”

“N- _ngh_ -hhn—…!”

“Oooh, Hajun’s in his dominant-sadist mode. _Scaaary._ ” Anne mock-whines, grinning when Hajun shoots him a dirty look. Stroking his cock a few times, he taps Allen’s cheek. “Hey, leader,” Anne hums, turning Allen’s head to the side and pulling his mouth open, “look, you’ve got me hard. Take responsibility and open up~!”

Moaning, Allen does as he’s told, eyes rolling back as Anne slowly pushes himself into Allen’s mouth. Anne groans as Allen starts to suck, twisting his fingers into his hair. Not one to be outdone, Hajun adds another finger, and then one more for good measure, scissoring and stroking Allen’s insides until he becomes a quivering, sloppy wreck.

Figuring that he’s prepared enough, Hajun extracts his fingers, grinding against Allen while his fingers dig into his hips hard enough to bruise. “Oi, Anne. Pull out for a bit.”

“Hmph. Sure, but why?”

“I’m gonna make him _scream_.”

And Allen does, eyes flying wide open and voice cracking as Hajun drives his cock into Allen with a single thrust. Anne sheathes himself again, enjoying how Allen’s throat convulses around his dick. Sharing a wordless glance, the two of them rail Allen in tandem, intent on fucking him senseless.

“You’re so tight, Allen,” Hajun taunts, giving a particularly hard thrust just to see Allen squirm, “were you saving yourself up for us? I bet you kept thinking about it, huh. Bet you masturbate to us every night, ever since we formed BAE. You’re such a fucking slut!”

“Ahahaha, Hajun’s so _meeeaaannn_!” Anne laughs, rolling his hips and cooing at the choked sounds Allen’s making. “You’re amazing at this, leader, like you were born to suck dick! It feels so goooood!”

_“Mmgrhhgmh———!!!”_

Overwhelmed, Allen can’t do anything but lie there and take it all, fingers twitching uselessly where they’re fisted in the sheets. His muffled moans grow louder once Anne closes his fist around his erection, rising in volume until he’s arching off the bed, cum spurting from his cock and dripping down his torso towards his chest.

Hajun grunts as Allen clenches around him, burying himself to the hilt one last time before reaching his climax. Allen groans at the heat spilling inside him, and the vibrations of his throat sends Anne over the edge as well, filling Allen’s mouth with cum.

They stay like that for a single satisfying moment, basking in post-sex bliss, before Allen flops bonelessly onto the bed, passed out. Sighing, Hajun and Anne slowly pull out, grabbing towels from the bathroom and cleaning up, careful not to jostle Allen, before settling in on either side of him, their expressions fond.

“…Are his headphones still playing music?” Hajun asks, amused.

“Lemme check.” Taking them off Allen’s head, Anne puts them on himself, giggling. “Yup!”

“That’s probably why. He couldn’t hear himself, so he didn’t know how loud he was.”

“Mm. Hey, Hajun?”

“What’s up?”

“We should give Allen more makeup lessons after this~!”

“Yeah, I agree.”

* * *

A week later.

While Hajun and Anne busy themselves with shopping, Allen leans against a shelf, grumbling to himself.

“Ugh, what’s taking them so long…” He gripes, putting on his headphones and hitting the play button on his phone. “Might as well listen to some beats.”

His thoughts trainwreck to a halt the moment the song starts to play.

“Hey, Allen, we’re done— _oh my_.” Walking up next to Allen, Hajun smirks at the way his cheeks tint red. “Fantasizing again?”

“Aww, is the music making you _horny_?” Anne purrs, holding up his shopping bag. “Don’t worry, we bought lots of lipstick for you. Cherry-pink, just how you like it!”

“Fuck you guys.” Allen groans, blushing to the tips of his ears as they make their way back home.


End file.
